one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite vs. Doomsfist
The First Round of the Destroyer Tournament continues as Infinite of Sonic the Hedgehog (nominated by ShadowKaras) takes on Doomfist of Overwatch (also nominated by ShadowKaras)! Introduction For many years, there was peace across the dragon realm. A giant purple dragon that tried to take over by destroying the realm had been neutralized. Or was he. Suddenly a loud explosion can be heard as the giant purple dragon with large horns. The undead dragon king had returned. Spyro who was resting near the swamp with Cynder. The explosion woke Spyro and Cynder up as concern hit both of the dragons face. Spyro: Oh No! Cynder: It's him again. Spyro was coming up with an idea, it was a risk, but the young purple prophet didn't care if it meant saving the realm. Spyro: Cynder warn the other guardians that the dark master has returned. I will try to get reinforcements so we can confront him. Cynder: Be careful Spyro. Spyro: I will. Spyro then concentrated his magic to create portals as characters from different realms and universes appear all over the dragon realms. A portal appears as a anthropomorphic Jackel, Infinite floats around the island of Munitions Forge. There were mines as the volcano, Bozitbeig was erupting. Doomfist was on the ground near one of the mines as he looks around. Doomfist: This is true destruction. He then noticed Infinite in the air and tried to attack him with a shot from the gauntlet. However, the shot was cancelled out by Infinite's projectiles. He then teleported but was met by Doomfist was met by his fist. Infinite: You don't want to mess with me. Doomfist: You will be crushed like an ant. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Beyonder) 60 Infinite fired first with constant projectiles. However, Doomfist then spawns a forcefield. This caused the red projectiles to deflect around him. Infinite then teleported into the forcefield and shot an energy blast of point blank range. Doomfist flew into the air as Infinite then teleported and shot Doomfist multiple times. He then ends with a energy blast, sending him into the ground. 50 Doomfist quickly got up and punched Infinite. Doomfist then used the hand cannons and shot multiple shotgun like blasts. He then charged towards Infinite, however at the last second Infinite teleported. Doomfist: Your quick! Infinite: Time to take this to the next level. Infinite then duplicated multiple times surrounded the talons leader. Doomfist responded by moving forward and creating shockwaves that eliminated the clones. This stunned Infinite. 37 Doomfist uses the boosters in his gauntlet to knock Infinite skyward. Once Infinite was sent into the sky, Doomsfist started to pummel the jackel. He then used his gauntlet to shoot at Infinite. Infinite then recovered and boosted towards the Talon member. The two then exchanged blows with each other. The two then struggle for control of this fight in midair. Infinite: You can't handle me! Doomfist: You will be forgotten because you are weak! 22 This infuriated Infinite and caused him to break the stalemate and finally land some hits on Doomfist. He then teleported behind Doomfist and closed lined him sending Doomfist crashing to the ground. Infinite: I will show you who is weak! Doomfist: You talk too much! Doomfist used his gauntlet to send him into the air and land an uppercut on the jackel. It showed an x-ray of Infinite's jaw breaking as he fell to the ground hard. 11 Doomfist: Time to put you down. Doomfist landed as he charged up his rockets anf let them have a rip. Doomfist: You were so weak for me. As he said that Infinite woke up and reversed gravity and then pointed the projectiles towards Doomfist. Infinite: You screwed up big time. 4 Doomfist turned around to see that the rockets that moments ago he shot were now turned on him. He was ready to face then. However, Infinite teleported behind him and kicked Doomfist into his own rockets, causing a loud explosion. K.O. Doomfist fell to the ground as his gauntlet was completely destroyed from the attack. The Jackel then looked at the damage he committed and looked. Infinite: You can never surpass me with your tech. Infinite then created a portal in to the world and went in as the island continued to have it eruption as lava got closer to Doomsfist unconscious body. Results (Cues Sonic Forces - Infinite Theme "Epic Metal" Cover/Remix (Little V)) This melee's winner is Infinite!!! Winning Combatant: Infinite: 13 Doomfist: 2 Winning Method: K.O.: 12 Death:1 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Infinite's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:Male-only battles Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees